Printed circuit boards often have electrical connectors attached at one edge by soldering the tails of the connector to pads provided at the edge of the board. The distance between adjacent tails and between adjacent pads is often small and will not sustain high voltage without current leakage or voltage breakdown. It is desirable to provide a connector design that allows soldered connection to the edge of a circuit board that is resistant to current leakage and voltage breakdown when a high voltage appears between the pads.